


Casual Meeting

by OIAnni4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, mention of sexual encounter, not really something wow because i cant with smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIAnni4/pseuds/OIAnni4
Summary: One hotel, too many drinks, and two girls pretending to be someone else for one night. xxxxxxxx(Got part of this idea from HIMYM)(Yes. I did post this on fanfiction.net...I feel like i should leave a note there just in case)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Just re-posting a story that i published on fanfiction.net because:  
> 1\. I have a follow up, kinda, so i wanted to have it here  
> 2\. I'm voting for supercorp, so i'm not really writing. This is also my way of saying GO VOTE (I'm in twitter but i'm shy and just retweet so http://www.zimbio.com/brackets/TV+Couples+March+Madness+2019
> 
> GO TEAM SUPERCORP)
> 
> 3\. Why not? I made really small changes. Mostly words. Sorry for any errors. Enjoy!

‘ _Monday morning. 7:00 am’_

The sun. Kara was usually fond to the big star that would bring light to the earth; She was a morning person, always had been. The blonde loved the warm feeling on her skin when mornings arrived, and how the sun rays would bathe her and wake her up; somehow it made her feel stronger, alive and ready for the day ahead; ‘ _That’s just you and your stupid positivism’_ Alex told her once, but she didn’t care. Kara loved waking up in the morning, or at least, she did when her head wasn’t pounding, and the rays didn’t feel like burning fire against her eyes.

“I’m never drinking again…” Kara mumbled to herself as she used a pillow to cover her face. She had fun and Alex told her she should let go occasionally, but her older sister failed to mention how awful hangovers were

“Too early” Another voice broke the silence and it took Kara and her numb mind a minute to realize what it meant. There was someone else with her, and once she was aware of that, she felt a warm sensation against her skin

“Golly!” Kara all but jump when her skin started burning more with the realization that a body was laying next to her, a naked one, making her fall with a loud ‘ _thud’_ on the floor

“Oh my god, can you be quiet?” The voice said again, a woman, Kara realized, and she went pale. Since when she woke up naked next to a woman with a raspy but sexy voice?

“I’m sorry” Kara covered her chest with her arms when she heard a groan and noticed the other woman sitting up, the blanket that was covering her chest falling and leaving it open and exposed to Kara’s eyes. The blonde couldn’t help but blush “Uh…”

The other woman ran a hand through her messy dark hair, trying to focus for a bit before her eyes fell on the girl that was currently on the floor “What?” She raised a perfect eyebrow “You saw more than this last night”

“Oh Rao…” Kara said under her breath as she tried to look for her shirt to cover herself better “I’m sorry… Everything is kind of… fuzzy”

The blonde heard the other chuckle as she moved out of bed. Kara tried to keep her eyes focus on anything around the room, but it was proving to be hard when the other woman decided to stretch right after leaving the safety of the mattress, her whole body in display. She was breathtaking.

Suddenly, Kara found herself wanting to reach for the woman, to trail her curves and kiss every inch of her body, especially the red marks she didn’t remember leaving; With a groan, the kryptonian shook her head, not the time; she had to get out there… Alex was probably trying to call her. Damn it, Alex was going to kill her.

“Your clothes are probably in the living room. That’s where we started” The woman said as she reached the closet to put something on, amused by Kara’s shyness

Memories of the night started coming through her mind and she couldn’t stop the blush from growing on her face “T-Thanks”

Green eyes focused on her in acknowledgement and the woman merely nod to let her know it was fine, leaving the room to give Kara time to compose herself before she followed to find her clothes

Her underwear was nowhere to be found but Kara was happy when she saw her favorite khaki pants and her bottom up shirt laying on the floor. She put them on as the other woman stayed busy on the kitchen side, clearly giving her some space. She was grateful; this was not something Kara was used to and even if she had enjoyed the night before, she knew the spell was broken and Kara had to leave so they could both continue with their lives.

“Coffee?” Kara couldn’t help but notice the change on the woman’s voice. No more rapines or trails of sleep in her tone

“No, thank you” It was a nice gesture, but she was anxious, leaving was her priority. She had things to do “I should go…”

“Of course” The brunette leaned against the kitchen as the blonde picked up her shoes and bag “Do you want me to call you a cab?”

“No, no… I will manage” Kara didn’t want to give in. She wanted to be out and finish what they had started “I had fun… Princess Leia”

The woman smiled behind the mug she was holding, clearly amused by the memory of the nicknames they had pick “Have a good life, Supergirl”

Kara managed to keep the blush from her face and simply rolled her eyes as she walked out of the apartment, walking straight to the elevator, knowing the woman wouldn’t follow. That was the deal they had made, one night: no names, no feelings, no background. Just silly talks and fun times, two women enjoying their time together for five hours before they went back to being strangers the morning after. It had been easy to agree the night before, now, with her memories slowly coming back, Kara wished she could go back and get more out of the mysterious dark-haired woman; but Kara had to get back to the real world. With a sigh, she turned her phone back on and got ready to receive her sister’s wrath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

‘Sunday night. 8:30 pm’

Alex was late. It was not her fault, they both had to take different flights and of course Kara had arrived earlier, and of course, her sister was the one making arrangement for them as they stayed on the city. Metropolis, she realized, was city that was as active at nights as it was through the day; a city so busy that a last-minute hotel reservation was hard to get, even for her… Alex was usually the pushy one.

Kara sighed, she knew the trip was worth it; ever since her family’s company was passed along to her when she turned 21, Kara had made it her personal goal to gather only the best of the best to work with her, to make partnerships with them. Great minds working together for a greater cause, and the mysterious yet smart woman they were hunting was not exception; Kara couldn’t help but recall one of the talks she had with her sister before the trip.

_xxxx_

_“Kara… No one has managed to get an appointment since her brother… No one wants to work with her” Alex was trying, for the tenth time, to get the idea out of her head “Hell, no one even knows what she looks like now”_

_“It will be a fun challenge” Kara replied with a shrug as she looked over her emails_

_“Kara, her family was never fond to yours. They were the ones trying to get people against you after your parent’s accident… What Lex did to your cousin…”_

_“Was not her fault. She was never part of that madness and just recently announced she was taking over. Besides, you have seen her work. You have read her papers. Eliza thinks it’s amazing. Not even Astra can fight me there” Kara didn’t take her eyes off her work, this was not a new talk between them_

_“Point taken, still… what makes you think she will agree? She rejected Lord’s tech. She must know the story between your families. You think Kryptonian technology will be enough to bring her on?”_

_“Positive” Kara replied and finally looked up “Besides, we are doing something no one else has done. We are having a meeting with her”_

_Alex’s eyes widen at that “So you managed to talk with her? Her assistance?”_

_“Kind of…” The blonde’s tone was soft and careful “I have eyes on Metropolis. Lucy is great at what she does”_

_“What are you saying?” The look her sister was giving her told her how much Alex was against the idea_

_“We are going to Metropolis to visit L-Corp. We know where her office is” Kara said with a big smile_

_xxxx_

And now here she was, drinking alone at the hotel’s bar, waiting for her sister or any of her friends to make an appearance; being alone was not a thing Kara was used to; it was nice, but ever since her parents passed away and she had started to train to take over, the blonde could rarely find moments to be alone. If she wasn’t with the Danvers, the family that gracefully accept her to help her have some sort of “normal life” while her aunt covered for her, she was with Astra or one of her many tutors, learning the company’s way.

It wasn’t hard, no one ever forced her into anything or made her do something she didn’t want, in fact, Astra had been patient, loving and very permissive; it was her who thought going to a regular high school and take on the Danvers last name would be good for her. To have friends and just be a teen from time to time, her only condition being that they met once a week for the lessons ‘ _you deserve this life, Kara. If you ever want to stop, you just have to tell me’._

And Kara was grateful, not many got to have a family as great and accepting as hers, she knew some of the young people on her circle were forced by their parents to be the next in line, forced to have private tutors, never knowing what a regular high school felt like, or having friends as faithful as hers. For Kara, it was always a choice; Astra always made it clear, the papers were ready for her 21st birthday: taking over or handing over. No pressure. No judging. It was her life, it was what her parents wanted, for her to be free to pick. They had love her and ensured her happiness even after they were gone; so Kara decided to take her rightful place and make them proud.

It had been all over the news, Kara finally coming out of the dark to be the CEO of Krypton’s innovations, name her parents used to keep their long-lost planet alive. Krypton, a company that employed aliens and humans alike and did nothing but good to the world, a company who had to rise from the ashes when a terrible accident took the lives of their CEOS, who died ensuring most of their workers were out of harms ways, not making it out on time as their lives were taken with fifty-five of their employees.

But even after death, Alura and Zor-El ensured the family’s of the ones affected were helped, left a fund for them and any damaged the city could have suffer if anything went wrong. It was a long and hard process, Astra and Clark were there to handle it all and the city learned to trust them again; her family never hid from their mistakes, took full responsibility and earned their place on the top. However, not many were happy with this, not many were as forgiving; their most notorious haters being the Luthor’s, but they had managed.

 Kara sighed, Alex’s words coming back to her and making her snap out of her thoughts. The Luthor’s, no one close to her could understand her desire to work with a member of that family. Not after the lies they spread, not after the times her aunt had to face Lillian to control their silent war, not after Lex almost killed Clark during one of the Gala’s and took many lives together with his.

They lost it all after that, no one heard from Luthor-Corp for years, not until a new name started buzzing around: L-Corp, familiar but not the same. Small but wanting to make a change, to redeem the name, all in the hands of Lena Luthor, an unknown figure that worked in the dark to developed and publish their research, their products… to do good

The public was still wary but Kara knew the lone Luthor was doing good, and it reminded her of a time where her own family had to clean after their own mess, it had been different… an accident caused from her parents secret projects next to a psychopath blowing up on a Gala; but they were similar, both girls… both women were just trying to make a name for themselves, not wanting to live under their family’s shadow for long.

“I think you need something stronger than whatever you have on that glass” Kara looked up when she heard that “It should be forbidden to have something with no alcohol on this bar”

“I’m not fond to drinking” The blonde had an image to keep and there was always someone trying to get a picture of her at the wrong time, get information they could use. Kara eyed the girl next to her, walls going up “I enjoy having control over my thought and actions… and a club soda always taste nice”

“Club soda” The woman raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit “Not a drink I thought you could get in a fine location like this… I might try ordering it another time”

“Be my guest” Kara raised her glass with a small smile, she couldn’t help but notice the woman’s accent as she talked, and the blonde found herself wanting to hear more “So… saw me all alone and decided to take a chance?”

“That’s rather pretentious of you” There was a hint of teasing on her tone, but Kara couldn’t help the question. People knew who she was, and she didn’t enjoy dancing around when someone was trying to get something from her “I was actually getting a scotch and noticed the long face. Offered advice. Never intended to make a move”

“I see” She took a sip from her drink, trying to hide how surprised she felt, it was unusual, to have someone not coming closer because of her name

“Don’t get me wrong. I would love to try my charms on you, you are certainly beautiful” The woman stopped, maybe trying to see if Kara would react, she was used to comments like that, so she kept looking ahead “But I’m not a pushy person and I know when someone wants space”

Kara finally looked over her fully, getting a better view of the woman standing next to her; she was young, probably two or three years younger than her, and she was beautiful, her face strong with a sharp jaw line, eyes with a peculiar shade of green that made you get lost on them, red lips standing out on her place skin and dark hair, falling on her sides in waves, perfectly bringing out her features.

“I…” Kara cleared her throat, she was taken back by her beauty, it was not always that a woman made her such a nervous mess, the only woman able to bring out her dorky side was… her ex “I’m sorry. Do we know each other?”

There was a flash of something on the woman’s eyes, it was quick, but Kara caught it; it was a valid question, the blonde needed to know if this person had approached because she knew who she was “I don’t think so. I’ve been away for a while. I’m kind of new here… Besides, I would remember a face like yours”

Kara took another sip to hide her blush, taking a minute to let her façade back on; she knew her shy, dorky side never got her anywhere and yes, sometimes Kara felt like she was two different people but the business world was ruthless and people would take advantage if they knew just how nice she could be “Ah, a charmer… how often do you use that line?”

The other woman smirked, she was enjoying their little talk “Often enough… I must admit, it’s not the best one that I have but… it’s the first time that I mean it. You look like someone peculiar Ms.…”

The blonde shook her head as she set her glass down “If you really don’t know who I am, why would I make this less fun and give you that information? Unless you are telling me your name?”

“I was considering it” The woman admitted as she finished her drink “But the idea of being whoever I want for the night is… appealing”

 “Like secret identities” Kara said with a smile “I like that… we should at least come up with fake names, if we are planning on spending more time together”

“Brilliant” The smile on the dark-haired woman was small but sincere “It should prove to be interesting. We can talk some more, have fun… No names, no background. Just two beautiful ladies bonding and enjoying themselves”

Kara considered this for a moment and checked her phone, no one had contact her yet. She had nothing to lose “Not what I had in mind for my first night here but… I can’t say no to that”

“Let me introduce myself then. I’m princess Leia”

Kara raised her eyebrows when she heard that, this could be fun “A princess. How surprising. It’s nice to meet you” She held her hand out for a greeting “In that case… I’m Supergirl”

“The comic book hero?” The woman sounded amused but was quick to take Kara’s hand, pulling it to her lips to kiss it “Pardon me. Of course that’s your name. It’s fitting”

“Glad you think so” Kara got some money out of her purse to pay for both drinks, standing from her place “Well princess, I don’t know about you but I’m not a fan of crowded places, would you like to join me? I heard they have a lovely private salon here, more fitting for our talk”

“It would be my pleasure” Her princess followed closely as Kara spoke with one of the people in charge, offering some money again before they were guide to a more secluded area, the woman walking in as Kara held the door “Such a gentlewoman”

Kara laughed as she followed and looked around; it was a nice room with a fireplace, a piano, some bookshelf’s and a bar, a large couch in the middle of the room over a beautiful rug on the fancy floor “Think I can find some club soda?”

“My, my, Supergirl… You need to lose up. Let me get you a real drink” The woman moved slowly to the bar, getting their glasses and looking over the drinks “They sure have a delightful collection here… Ah, you must try this”

Kara watched as the woman served their drinks and moved to join her on the couch, passing the glass over “Was this your plan all along? Get me drunk and take advantage of me?”

“Oh darling, you are so cute” The ‘princess’ sipped her drink and smiled “Believe me, I don’t need you to be drunk to keep you on your toes… I just feel like we could both use a drink”

“With the week I have ahead? You might be right” Kara took a big sip and quickly regret it “Oh! That burns. What is this?”

A beautiful laugh broke the silence and Kara realized it was one of the best sounds ever “Nothing that will kill you. Just trust me, you get use to the taste”

They started talking after that, slowly getting comfortable with each other; they talked about book, finding out they shared their love for some authors and had rather strong opinions over others; they talked about art and Kara found herself easily sharing her love for painting and how natural it felt for her; they shared opinions on movies, music and what they enjoyed. Her princess was more of a sci-fi, action lover while Kara was pure romantic. They even talked about family, both sharing just enough so the other could get an idea of how they lived without reveling much.  Their favorite topic was traveling and sharing stories of the places they had visit, things they had seen, memories they had made… it was like they were both traveling without moving from the couch.

The bottle laid empty on the table in front of them, Kara ended up enjoying the bitter taste, realizing she liked the woman’s company more that a little bit; She didn’t realize how, but somehow, they were pressed together, faces inches away from the other and in a blink, they were kissing. The blonde didn’t know who started it and honestly, she didn’t care, she just pulled her companion closer by the waist to deepen the kiss.

The dark-haired woman pushed Kara to lay on her back, not breaking the kiss as she let her hands wander over the woman’s body, making the blonde want more “We can… Get a room” She breath out between kisses

The woman took another moment, squeezing Kara’s breasts a bit as she shook her head “My place is close. I will get my driver. It will be better like that”

Kara didn’t need to be told twice, stealing one last kiss from the beautiful woman laying with her before they moved to leave. Everything happened in a blur, the blonde paid, and her companion made a quick call and minutes after, their lips were locked together as they sat on the back of the car. The ride felt fast and as soon as the car door opened, Kara was dragged out and quickly pushed against the elevators wall, she barely even registered when they reached their floor and simply followed with a small smirk.

“You are certainly in a rush” She looked around once the apartments door opened but was unable to see enough as messy red lips took over hers once more

“The night is about to end darling… we need to make the most out of it” The woman pulled and eyed her carefully, she was drunk but not enough to push the blonde into something she didn’t want to do “Unless you want to stop”

Kara bit her bottom lip took her bottom up shirt off, throwing it somewhere before doing the same with her pants “No, princess… too late to back down”

Clothes were left behind, and kisses were shared as they moved to the room; the lovers hitting the bed, naked figures pressed together as they used the quiet and beautiful night to explore every inch of the others body, their moans breaking the silence until they were both exhausted and fell on a peaceful sleep, tangled together after the glorious act.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ ‘Monday morning. 7:45 am’ _

Kara managed to get a cab and reach the address Alex provided for the place they were staying; her sister gave her some water, Advil, a good coffee and a granola bar. Even though it had help, the headache was not leaving her, and Alex’s annoying voice as they road on the back of their car was doing nothing to help. The blonde sighed and pushed the sunglasses over her face, wishing her older ‘sister’ would just let last night incident go.

“I was worried sick, Kara. I almost asked Maggie to get Metropolis police to find you”

“I said I was sorry, I didn’t have my phone around” Kara grumbled for the hundred time as she sipped her coffee

“Where did you even spend the night?” Alex asked with a groan, trying to fix her hair “And why did you drink so much? You knew we were dropping on Luthor’s office today”

“I was alone, I was having fun… I don’t know what else to say” Kara shrugged a bit “You know I’m only twenty-four, right? I can have fun”

“Yes, but you are a public face. You need to be careful” The red-head eyed her before she focused on her phone “It’s lucky that none of this has gone out”

“I just had some drinks. Not a big deal, I’m not super famous, you know?” The blonde rubbed her temple a bit “Besides, my companion didn’t know my name so…”

Before Alex could add anything else, the driver stopped and as they look at the window, a woman’s figure came in sight, making Kara smile as she jumped out of the car; she didn’t even hear Alex or care for anything else, leaving her bag behind and just throwing her arms around the dark-haired woman that was waiting for them

“Hello, Danvers. I’m happy to see you as well” Most of her friends used her adoptive family’s last name, Kara didn’t care, it was the best way to separate her business persona with the girl she really was “You look like crap”

“Thank you, Lucy. It’s not like Alex didn’t mention it on our way here”

“She got drunk last night. Wouldn’t pick up her phone” The older Danvers said as she greeted their friend “The little fucker gave me a heart attack. I didn’t get enough sleep, neither did Maggie”

 “Well, damn. Are you two ready for this meeting? We really need to look our best to bring Ms. Luthor out, especially with our little unscheduled appointment”

“We will be fine” Kara passed the rest of her coffee to Alex, who happily finished it, as the blonde took a breath and let her posture change as she smoothed down her clothes “Shall we?”

“Business mode on” Lucy teased and opened the door for her “After you… boss”

Kara offered a small smile before she walked in; she could feel people staring at her, it was a nice but small office, probably had five rooms for the people there, it made sense taking in count how much the Luthor’s had lost, but it was better than other places the blonde had visit, and she was sure this was not the only location. Luthor’s main building was not big enough to keep their lab in one of those spaces.

“Hi. I’m here to see Ms. Luthor” Kara’s voice was strong, yet kind. She wanted to sound professional but didn’t have a need to scare the woman behind the desk

“Do you have an appointment?” Jess, she saw her name on the plaque that was on the desk, didn’t even look up as she said this “Ms. Luthor is not fond to unwanted visitors”

“She is not exactly the easiest woman to reach, so this is a bit of a surprise” Kara took her glasses off as the secretary finally looked up “Can you at least try? Tell her that Kara Zor-El came from National City for a business talk”

Recognition crossed the woman’s face when she heard the name and nodded a bit as she picked up her phone; she had a quick talk and Kara could tell the person on the other end, most likely Lena herself, was not happy with the intrusion and Kara almost felt bad for making Jess do this. Still, she stayed in place hopping to get an appointment then, otherwise she would have drop by every day until she got at least a talk.

The woman in front of her let out a sigh once she was done and stood, offering a small smile “Let me take you to the conference room, Ms. Luthor is on her way”

Kara had to fight the smile that almost came to her face, looking back at Alex and Lucy, both nodding as they followed to the new room. They settle and refused Jess’s offer for a drink, all three women studying their surroundings while settling their laptops to go over the small presentation they had prepare. After ten minutes, they stopped talking when the sound of heels clicking the floor could be heard outside, the women shared a look as the door opened.

“I apologize for the wait, but I’m a busy woman, I was not expecting a meeting to be forced onto me today” Kara almost fell from her chair when she heard the familiar voice, not having time to react as Lucy stood

“We tried to reach you before hand for this, Ms. Luthor but it proved to be impossible and my boss here is very… persistent when it comes to new associates”

“I can imagine, never thought Kara Zor-El herself would turn up for a visit. Not even Mr. Lord went through all that trouble, so now I’m intrigue” Lena let her eyes fall on the women sitting there, she could tell there were three but for now, she had only face two of them and when a red-head stood, Lena moved forward to offer her hand “Ms. Zor-El… It’s nice to meet you”

Alex looked at the woman and let out a laugh that was interrupted when Lucy push her elbow against her side “Ohf… Fuck. I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Ms. Luthor” She started when she noticed the change on Lena’s posture “It’s just… Kara, I mean, Ms. Zor-El is widely known. No one has ever mistaken me for her”

“Oh” Lena nodded a bit as she pulled her hand back “I’ve been away for a while. I only follow news regarding politics and L-Corp, to stay inform”

“It’s quite all right, we didn’t know how you look before this meeting” Lucy said with a small smile, trying to break the tension with a bit of humor, Lena offered a nod as a thank “Either way, we should have start with introductions. My name is Lucy Lane, I’m head of Krypton Innovation’s communications team”

“My name is Alex Danvers, head of the research department” Alex nodded to the woman and then looked at Kara, the blonde still trying to get over the whole situation in front of her “Ms. Zor-El?”

Kara took a breath and stood slowly, letting her blonde hair cover her face a little bit longer “Right” She cleared her throat and finally let her eyes connect with the green pools that had hypnotize the night before, offering a small smile “Hello, Princess Leia”

Lena almost took a step back, recognition clear on her face “Well, well, well… Supergirl herself”

Kara tried to fight the blush that was coming to her face, trying to recover as she felt her friend’s eyes on her once they heard the Luthor heir “Yes. I’m Kara Zor-El. Nice to officially meet you, Lena Luthor”

“Nice, indeed” Lena took her hand, giving her a firm shake, never breaking eye contact with her “I guess you can understand my tardiness, now. Judging by the sunglasses, you are still suffering as much as me”

“You have no idea” Kara pulled her hand back when she heard Alex clear her throat, not realizing they had been staring at each other for too long

“Well, if you ladies don’t mind… My schedule is rather tight, and I have some business to attend after this” Lena gave Kara a look as she nodded, silently agreeing to talk after the meeting “How can I help you today?”

Kara looked at Lucy and nodded so she could start the presentation, she knew this had start off as a little bit of a mess, but Kara still had a goal in mind, L-Corp could be a great partner and they could both benefit from an agreement; the blonde was convinced she could prove this to Lena so she focused on the screen, trying to ignore the thoughts that kept coming to her mind with the CEO sitting crossed leg in front of her, wearing an outfit that did nothing but remind Kara of every curve that hid underneath ‘ _Oh, Rao… This will definitely be interesting’_


	2. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they met again, Kara and Lena have a lot to talk about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Sorry for the wait. I moved the other side of the world and things are not always easy. So many changes, so little time. But i'm still writing. I know, i need to improve, sorry for the mistakes, trying my best with the time i have and things i know. 
> 
> I'll keep posting one-shots and anything else that i come up with. It's a nice change in the routine
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it. I didn't want to make it to short, or too long... so i feel like this works. 
> 
> I don't owe any of the characters

“I must say, I’m impressed by your proposal. You have in your hands a way to make profits while still founding a research that tackles food, water security, and climate change in a matter of years” Lena was trying to keep a straight face as she went through the pages the group of women had present to her “Still, I don’t see how L-Corp plays a part here. Not with my last name”

“Beg your pardon?”  Kara said from her place, a bit confused by the question

“Well, Ms. Zor-El, you more than anyone knows my family’s history. And it’s true, we were once owners of a big fortune, but at the time, I’ve invested most of it on bringing the company back to life. Start our own researches, do some good for the community. We are not in a position to invest on something this big. And we are certainly not on the top of anyone’s list. Not the media, not the world… It could affect the project all together”

Alex snorted for a second time that day and this time it was Kara that stopped her with a harsh look “Fuck, I did it again. I’m sorry Ms. Luthor, this is just not the regular answer we get from our associates”

“Because everyone is eager to work with one the biggest companies in America? Guided, by non-other than Americas biggest sweetheart? I’m sorry, never found myself in a meeting like that” Lena replied, posture changing as she talked

“Ms. Luthor, that’s not…”

“What Ms. Danvers is trying to say” Kara interrupted Alex quickly, shaking her head a bit to her sister “Is that most people worry about getting back the money they put, immediate results, what’s in it for them. And it’s understandable, they are merely interested on the return, because as wonderful as it sounds, it has risks. I mostly have to defend the financial side of things, never had to justify wanting someone to join”

“That’s ridiculous. No life changing invention had a start in green when it came to money. Not to mention that I’m almost certain that Krypton innovations can pull this off on its own. This feels like a courtesy to have more people involve” Lena shrugged “Your numbers are clear, if anything, you have more to lose if it flops”

“Smart woman” Lucy said to Alex and Kara couldn’t help the smile that came to her face

“Indeed. We are just trying to bring brilliant minds together to make this a reality. It didn’t seem fair to keep it for ourselves, and we do have to take care of our resources. However, we are not here for your company; the only reason we provided full documents, it’s the legal side of our process. Don’t get me wrong, L-Corp is welcome to become our partner. Both companies can benefit from that; however, we are here for you”

“Me?” Lena looked surprised and a little confused, eyeing the women in front of her carefully “Explain”

“Of course” Kara set both hands on her end of the table to get some balance “As I said, we want brilliant minds developing this. We have people from across the world, the universe even, trying to make this a reality. We are using earth’s and Krypton’s advance knowledge to achieve it; and we know your work. The articles you have publish, your inventions, the equations you have resolve, your cancer research… You are brilliant. And no matter how big an idea is, it’s nothing if we don’t have the right group of people working on it”

“So this a project that would have my name on it”

“Mine, yours and six other individuals working for a common goal” Kara replied, her eyes shinning as she spoke “This is the project of a lifetime. An opportunity to leave our mark”

“When you say it like that…” Lena said with a chuckle and looked back down at the documents she had in hand “So you want to hire me, for my brain”

“I want to work with you. We would be equals. It’s true, all the money needed from this comes mostly from my company. And you would get some compensation, like everyone else, but we will be taking decisions together once we get to the labs”

“Well Ms. Zor-El, we might need to work with your legal team, I’m not willing to take money from you. Not when this is a world changing project” The woman stood and offered her hand

“We will schedule a meeting. But like I told others before you, my people won’t like it if there’s not a fair payment for your support. Orders are orders” Kara said and she shook her hand

“I thought you were the head of the company?”

Alex chuckled as she stood, gathering their things with Lucy “Oh, she is. But those are her rules. Even our mother gets a retribution”

Kara rolled her eyes but focused on Lena “Anyhow. You have the documents, feel free to check the details. You can call Lucy if any questions arise before our next meeting”

Lena took the card Lucy offered with a hint of a smile, her eyes fixed on Kara “And if I need to reach you?”

Kara tried not to blush, she could feel Alex and Lucy staring at the back of her head “I… Uh… Here’s my number” The blonde mumble as she passed over her card “Use it whenever you need”

“Will do. Do call Jess, my secretary, today to set up a date for the next meet up” Lena said as she push everything aside “Now, let me walk you out, ladies. It’s the least I can do”

The three women started walking out in silence, Lena following close behind. Kara was growing anxious as they got closer to the door. There were things she wanted to say, questions to ask, and if the look in Lena’s face through their meeting was something to go by, the brunette definitely had things she wanted to share with her. But the blonde didn’t know how to approach it; she was about to give up and just blurt it all out to Lena, when she felt a hand on her lower back.

“There is a beautiful coffee shop around the corner. Meet me there in five” Lena whispered the words close to Kara’s ears, taking the chance to leave a quick kiss on the blonde’s neck, making her stumble and almost fall, almost

“You good back there?” Alex asked when she noticed her sister’s clumsy display

“Super-duper” Kara was quick to replied, making all three of her companions snort with her choice of words

“Really, Kara?” Lucy sounded amuse, but she simply shook her head and focused on Lena “Thank you again for your time, Ms. Luthor. Please don’t hesitate to reach us if you have any questions”

Lena didn’t seem affected by the teasing. She just offered a polite smile while Kara tried to hide her blush “Absolutely”

After them all shock hands, Kara knew there would be questions coming from Lucy and her sister, so she needed to act, and she needed to be fast if she wanted to be able to meet Lena on time. They were getting closer to Lucy’s car, when her sensitive hearing pick up the sound of Alex starting to clear her throat, and that was her cue. Time to run.

“Hey, I’m really tired. So I will go back to get some sleep and meet you for Lunch” Kara tried to be convincing, even rubbing her forehead to show how much her head was bothering her “I know, we have to clear some details at Lucy’s office, but you can start without me. I’m really not enjoying my first hangover”

She was not lying, it was surprising how smoothly the presentation went, Alex seemed convinced after a look at her face “You are such a baby. We still have stuff we would like to ask about”

The blonde hummed to show she agreed “Of course. Just… not right now? I woke up feeling like shit, had to deliver a killing presentation, and keep up a nice face… I’m surprised at myself”

“You got a point” Lucy agreed and looked at the phone “We could drop you off…”

“It’s fine. I got an Uber when we were walking out” Kara said and showed her phone “Also, I really need for you to call Lena’s secretary and set up our next meeting ASAP. We can’t afford for her to change her mind. And you need to get a team together in case she is serious about our legal team talking to hers”

“You got it boss” Lucy replied, already going through her phone to set things up

“I can come with you for a bit” Alex added and Kara shock her head

“I need you both on this. I’ll see you at lunch time” The blonde said and smiled “My Uber is just around the corner so…”

“Right. We will talk later. Call if you need something”

“Will do, Al. Get everything going” The two women nodded just as a car parked in front of them. Kara quickly moved inside and waved at them before turning to the driver “I know this is weird but can you drive two block in that direction, and then turn back around to leave me back here?”

The driver gave Kara a weird look but agreed, starting the car as the blonde sat back anxiously. Once they had finish the little tour, Kara paid and got out of the car, making sure Lucy and Alex were nowhere to be found. She started walking around the L-Corp office, until she spotted a small and well hidden place. She would have missed it, but the sight of Lena, sitting against the window, looking relaxed with a mug resting between her hands was too beautiful to ignore.

The blonde walked in, the bell above the door announcing her arrival, Lena’s eyes immediately finding hers “You made it”

“Wouldn’t miss it” Kara replied, hesitating for a moment before she kissed the woman’s cheek “You look good”

“You have seen me twice today” Lena said, in a bit of a trance after the kiss, a soft blush appearing on her cheeks

“I failed to mention it” Kara mumbled while sitting down to look at the menu “I was too nervous and hangover this morning. And I was way too anxious when I discovered who you were”

“Because our plan was… not doing this” Lena added with a chuckle as she set the mug down “Avoid complications. Pretend the other didn’t exist. Just be a nice, funny memory. And oh dear, how little we knew. This has gotten ten times worse. We are working together”

“Technically, you still need to say yes. We are not coworkers yet”

“Are you trying to give me a reason to say no, Ms. Zor-El? After all the trouble you went through?”

Kara sighed and put the menu down “Thought I could get something sweet before the talk” She tried to joke “Alright, look... You don’t have to worry. We are both adults. We are business women. We can ignore what happened last night, just move forward as coworkers, maybe even friends. It doesn’t have to affect us”

A flash of something showed in Lena’s eyes for a moment, but it was too quick for Kara to notice “Says the woman who walked here and kissed my cheek”

“That’s how the French say hello. I’m not French, and probably did it wrong. But I blame the vibe this place gives”

Lena half smiled as she looked down at the coffee, then back at Kara “What about the stares? I saw you staring at my legs and chest through the presentation”

“Completely inappropriate of me. I’m sorry. I will delete everything from my head. No matter how… beautiful, and perfect, and flawless you are under all of that”

“And you say this won’t be a problem?” Lena asked as she laughed, more amused than anything. Kara panicked, not picking on the teasing tone. She wanted to work with Lena, and she didn’t want their small adventure to be a reason not to

“I promise, it won’t happen again. I… I really care about this project, and I really want you on board” Kara told her as serious as she could “Nothing matters to me more than this. Finishing my family’s work… It’s a dream. We will keep it professional. No stares. No jokes… maybe a few friendly jokes? You know what I mean. We are associates, maybe friends, if that’s okay with you? I wouldn’t have slept with you if I had known what was happening today”

Lena raised her eyebrows and looked back at her coffee “So… You regret it?”

“What!? No! No, no, no, no, no” The panic was settling in more. Someone should stop her. Lena was too smart and too beautiful to be dealing with Kara and her rambles “I just don’t want you to think I have a crush on you. Which is not a bad thing, because you are beautiful, and amazing in bed. I could totally have a crush on you! But I’m an adult, and I can have sex with other people! Not that anyone can be as good… I mean, not that I’m saying you were too good and mind-blowing for me to forget… Not that I want to forget! But I’m not going to be creepy about it!”

Lena laughed, and it was he laugh that cut Kara’s rambles and put her out of her misery “How can you be so eloquent in a business meeting, and so…”

“Crazy? All over the place? Weird?” Kara finished for her “Yeah, sorry to disappoint. This is me. My business persona is more confident and… better. I’m actually a big mess”

“Who says that’s better? It’s hot but… I find you incredibly charming like this” Lena reached for her wallet with a small smile, not letting Kara start talking again “I think this was good. I get it. No business and funny things on the side. We focus on the project. Anything else is forgotten”

“Yeah, yeah” Kara said softly as Lena stood, leaving some money on the table “Lena, I’m sorry”

“No need to apologize, Ms. Danvers. I wanted to talk and clear things up. This definitely clears everything. I know where you stand, and I understand it. I also believe we can make some real changes together. That’s all that matters”

Kara thought she saw something close to disappointment in Lena’s face but it was gone before she could mention it “I mean, I thought that’s… you don’t agree?”

Lena fixed her coat and winked at the blonde “Have a good day, Kara”

Kara was confused; she quickly stood to follow her, but the waitress decided to show at that exact moment, making her pause to explain she was leaving. When she looked back at the exit, Lena was already gone. The blonde could go to Lena’s office. It was just around the corner; but she had a feeling there was something she was missing, and Kara needed a good nap, and a long talk with Alex to understand everything. So she got another Uber and went back to her hotel.

Once she made it back to her room, Kara took a long shower, thoughts of Lena and their talk still going through her head. She was conflicted, and the blonde couldn’t understand why. Lena was clearly was calling her out when she mention they were not supposed to meet again after last night. And she was definitely not comfortable with Kara’s stares. That was a no, no. Inappropriate. She needed to act like she hadn’t see her naked. She didn’t want Lena feeling uncomfortable.

But for some reason, it didn’t seem like it was something Lena wanted. It was more like Lena was not expecting the talk to go that way. Or maybe she was, she did say that Kara had a good point that she understood. So then, why did it feel like Kara made a mistake? The blonde groan and walked out of the shower. Talking with Alex would help. She would do that right after lunch. Just Ice cream and a long talk with her sister.

The blonde put on a long shirt and shorts before throwing herself on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Her dreams were filled with dark hair, green eyes, white skin and curves. It was heaven. Until it wasn’t, and a loud knock woke her up her peaceful slumber. Kara blinked a couple of times, still half asleep, trying to see where the noise was coming from, but soon enough, a voice gave her the answer she needed.

“Kara, open the goddamn door!” Alex yelled as she kept knocking

With slow steps, she walked towards the hotel’s door before her sister could knock it down, yawning as she let Alex walk inside “Good to see you too. Let me tell you, you just interrupt the best nap ever”

“Nap? Do you know what time it is?” Alex said as she look over her sister “I have to admit you look better though”

“A shower and a couple of hours of sleep do that” Kara replied as she looked for her phone, checking the time “Holy molly, Alex! It’s almost dinner time”

“Exactly, that’s what got me here”

Kara’s stomach decided to grumble just then, making her pout “Well, let’s order some food”

“You pick” Alex said as she moved to one of the couches “So… Are you telling me what happened last night? And what was that whole thing with Lena Luthor when we got to her office?”

Kara nodded as she got her phone “Food first, then talk” She said, managing to find a place to deliver all the pizza they could need “I miss my fridge. I have ice cream there”

“A talk that requires ice cream. Sounds serious” Alex teased and Kara rolled her eyes, sitting next to her once she was done with the order “C’mon, spill. Lucy thinks you had an awkward encounter with Luthor before we met. I say you are just a useless lesbian… then again, the whole ‘Princess, Supergirl’ thing was weird”

Kara played with her phone for a bit “I… So I meet a beautiful girl last night”

“What? How? Who?” Alex asked surprised “Is that where you spent the night?”

“Yes. We had a few drinks, talked… Alex, we talked so much” Kara replied and sighed “Then we kissed, went to her place and, the rest was… amazing”

“Are you seeing her again?”

“We kind of agreed to not share personal info with the other… And I kept my word. I ran out of there as soon as I got my clothes back. Ready to forget this woman… Maybe rant about it with you. Until I could go back to the bar, try to find her through our one week stay here to ask her out”

Alex frowned a bit “But that doesn’t explain… unless…” She gasped “You didn’t!”

“What? Accidentally had an amazing night with Lena Luthor?” Kara mumbled as hugged her knees “Well, I did”

“Shit. Kara… That’s… How do you manage to get in this type of situations? No one’s sees her for years, and you managed to find her AND sleep with her. On your first night in town”

The blonde shrugged with a small smile “I’m lucky like that”

“Is that going to be a problem? I mean, it was a one night thing. You can work with that, right?” Alex asked softly “Or do we need to fill her spot”

“No. No one can replace her. No one can replace any of the people working on this. But Lena even more. Her mind is so… beautiful and unique. She is brilliant”

Alex chuckled “This is amazing. You had an intellectual crush on her since you first read her work. Now it’s an actual crush”

“I don’t have a crush!” Kara quickly replied “It… Did you see her?”

“I did. And that explains a lot. You two should talk”

Kara made a face as she bury her face on her knees “We did. It was a disaster”

“What? Kara Danvers Zor-El! When!?” Alex asked as she playfully slapped her arm

The blonde simply smiled and shrugged “She asked me to meet… I went back once I knew you would be gone”

“Wow. I don’t even know where to start” Alex said and simply chuckle “Okay, so how did it go? Did you ask her out?”

“What? No” Kara said, looking back up “You know that complicates thing. I mean, I did go there and kind of kiss her check. But then she mentioned this not being part of the plan, and called me out on staring and kissing her. So I told her we could be adults and forget about this awesome time we had”

“You didn’t…” Alex looked at her, waiting for Kara to tell her she was joking. When she didn’t, Alex hit the back of her head “Are you dumb? Why? You just said that your plan was finding her and ask her out”

“Alex! She will be working with us… We can’t… I mean, the project is what matters!”

“You matter too. You clearly had a good time. That’s not a bad thing!” Alex sighed “What did she say?”

“Well… first she kept calling me out. Telling me how obvious I was, and making sure it wouldn’t be a problem for me. Which I tried to clarify, but I rambled and up saying something like… I wouldn’t have sleep with her if I had known who she was, and everything that was going to happen because of it”

“KARA! You don’t sleep with someone and tell them something like that!”

“I figured that out once she asked if I regret it, okay? And then I tried to explain I didn’t, regret it i mean. But I told her how this was important… and gave her a long explanation... she called me charming”

“And…?” Alex pushed a bit more to know the rest

“And then she said she understood. Business only. She could see where I was coming from. Said it was a good talk and… wished me a good day” Kara said with a frown “And for some reason, it felt wrong”

“Of course it did. That woman was probably planning to track you down as much as you were” Alex tried to explain “Who knows, maybe after her meetings she was going to go back for a drink, hoping to find the pretty blonde. Same blonde that told her… ‘Hey, it was great, but I’m not interested in doing it again’”

Kara opened her mouth to protest but stopped, thinking back to everything that happened with Lena. She didn’t have a way to tell Alex she was wrong… In fact, the more she thought about, the more it made sense. Kara groaned, taking a pillow to hide “I’m such an idiot”

“Glad you can see it” The redhead replied as she stood to get some money“Pizza is on me. I can’t believe you let her walkout after. I would have chase her”

“Liar, if it had been you in front of a pretty girl, you would have choke. At least I ramble”

“And you made it worse. I wouldn’t brag about that” Alex replied with a shrug “I got the girl at the end”

Kara pouted but didn’t reply. Her sister had a point, but now she was at lost “What should I do?”

“Fix it. I mean, I know it can be more work, since you will develop this together. But you have work with people you are dating before. Remember James?”

“That didn’t end in the best terms” Kara said and sighed “Besides… Lena is… It felt… We talked so much before. I don’t know if it was all the alcohol but, she gets a lot of things, you know? And she is one of those people that you just know would be great to have in your life”

“Then fix it. Tell her what you would have told her if you had gone back to that bar tonight to track her down. If you were really two strangers living normal lives. Talk to her like you did to the girl you met last night. Not the business partner you might get. We will figure out the rest”

Kara smiled a bit “That’s actually not a bad idea”

“But” Alex added as she sat back down “I do want to make sure you consider everything”

“What do you mean?”

Alex sighed and reached for her hand “She is still a Luthor…Wait, don’t kill me yet. I know how much you defend her when anyone attacks her work, I know this is not what you want to hear now that you actually know her. But I mean it. Your family is still against the idea of you working with her. This is more personal. Friend or more, you will be hearing a lot from Clark and Astra. Lois might be able to help with Clark but your Aunt…”

“I know” Kara said and nodded “Don’t care. They agreed to work with her. That’s all they really have a say on. Anything else, that’s my life”

“Okay” Alex looked back when she heard a knock “That’s our food”

Kara nodded and let her sister go pay for everything as she sat back thinking. Once Alex came back with all the boxes, they sat down together to eat. They talked about lunch, what Lucy and Alex had done, when their next meeting with Lena was, and how the communication with everyone else was going. Alex also talked about Maggie and the wedding they were planning, anything to distract the blonde for the time being.

When Alex was just telling her about the current fight they were having about the band, Kara stood “Alright, I can’t do this. I really need to go”

“What? Where?” Her sister asked as she reached to take her hand

“I met an amazing girl last night, we had so much fun… and I think I want to see her again” The blonde replied, hopping her sister would understand

Alex smiled and nodded, letting her go “Go get her. Remember, we will take care of the rest”

Kara nodded, put on some pants, took her coat on the way out and got a taxi to Lena’s place. It was lucky that they had end up in her place and not some hotel, at least Kara wouldn’t have to wait by the bar, and hope Lena would show up on the same random night as her. When she saw the building, her heart started racing. This was a big jump. After paying, she rushed in and got the elevator to Lena’s floor, trying to find the right words.

When she finally made it to the hall, she took slow steps until she was standing right in front of Lena’s door “This is creepy” Kara said to herself, starting to play with her hands “You don’t want your one night stand to show up at your door without reason… much less a future coworker. What am I doing? Alex should have stop me”

The blonde turned around, just as she heard a door start to open. When she realized it was Lena’s door, the color left her face and she was ready to run “Kara?”

“Lena! Hi. Funny to find you here” The blonde replied, turning around with a small smile

“I live here… Were you here to see me?”

“What? No, no… I didn’t even remember that you live here. I was… I came home with one of your neighbors?” Kara said and almost slapped herself for even saying something like that “I mean…”

“It’s alright, Kara. You don’t have to explain. I just thought it was weird. Didn’t think you knew anyone else here” Lena said with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes

“I… Dang it” Kara said and took a breath “I don’t. Just you. You are the only person I know here. I came here to see you”

“Oh? Is there anything else we need to settle? It’s late to have a business talk. And I prefer to leave meetings for a more professional setting. I can try to fit you in tomorrow. Jess mentioned you are only staying for a week”

“Right. Yes. But that’s not why I am here. It’s about the talk we had before. At the coffee shop. I feel like there are some things we didn’t settle” Kara said and smiled “Can I come in?”

“No” Lena wrapped the long robe she was wearing more tightly around herself. Only then Kara notice how the other woman looked. Wet hair falling on her shoulders, no heels, no makeup. She looked young and small “What else would you like to say? I feel like we said enough”

Kara shook her head, trying to get out of her Lena induced trance “You know, for two people that wanted to hide their identities and never speak again, we didn’t think about the consequences of coming back to your place”

Lena blushed and shrugged “I was not thinking when I offered that. I usually try to lay low. My place is a safe bet when it comes to hiding”

“Well, I’m glad we came back here” Kara said and bit her lip “Otherwise, I would have spend my week here sitting on the same bar. Waiting for you to show up. Maybe even asking people about you”

“But we are working together. You can just call my secretary” Lena replied, sounding confused “What…”

“Right now, I’m talking to the girl I met last night. So I don’t know about this secretary of yours” Lena opened her mouth to protest but Kara moved closer, making her stop “I’m sorry.  I didn’t… I honestly thought keeping it professional was a good option. But then you looked so upset… and Alex made me see what I would have done if the meeting we had today never happened. If I was just Kara and you were just Lena and…”

“And…?” Lena asked when Kara didn’t finish her sentence

“And I felt something click when we were talking last night. And the sex… don’t get me started on the sex. You made me feel a lot”

Lena smirked and looked around “Someone could walkout right now, and you are talking about me rocking your world”

“Yes” Kara said with a serious tone and held her hand out “So, hi. Last night when we met, my name was Supergirl. Today, I’m just Kara. And I would really like to take you out for dinner sometime”

“Dinner? What a cliché” Lena said as she shock her hand “I’m Lena. Still a princess. Just a different name”

“Well princess, I can take you out for breakfast or lunch. All I want is a date”

“I thought you didn’t want something serious. Or complicate things in the long term. We are still working together”

Kara shrugged “Some people are worth melting for. Or in this case, some people are worth the risk. Besides, I’m the boss”

“I should have know you were a Disney fan” Lena said while rolling her eyes

“Takes one to know one. You know the reference” Kara replied with a smile, her face moving closer to Lena’s “It might be complicated. But I would really like to know you more, if you let me”

Lena made the last move and closed the gap between them, giving her a slow kiss that left the blonde breathless. They didn’t pull away for a while, until Lena started talking again “I have wine” She offered, giving her soft pecks

“We could watch some Netflix, talk… drink”

“Sounds like a perfect first date” Lena added and kissed her again while pulling her inside the apartment, Kara happily followed, letting herself enjoy every bit of it. This woman was something special. The blonde knew that much, and she couldn’t wait to get the full Lena Luthor experience. Everyone else be damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far. Loved it? Hate it? Let me know
> 
> See you around!

**Author's Note:**

> You made it this far. Thank you! Look out for the next part. Sorry if you went to my fanfiction.net profile and saw it inactive... I've fail there. Might restart some stuff there but time is just weird. We will see.
> 
> GO TEAM SUPERCORP  
> http://www.zimbio.com/brackets/TV+Couples+March+Madness+2019
> 
> I'M NOT A ROBOT


End file.
